My Lover, My Brother
by Selene69
Summary: Tabloidshipping My beautiful lover and my strong brother. How I love them both. Rated M


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Duh.

A/n: I don't know what i was thinking, this really came from no where, but I'm having a bit of a Yu-gi-oh obsession at the moment. Please enjoy. (bow)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My brother has a secret, one that he thinks I don't know. He thinks that I don't see the marks when we're alone, he thinks that I've never noticed his sighs when I touch them. Those damn cuts that run over his body. He thinks I can't see them or feel them, but I can. I can hear the sighs as well.

I put the fag to my lips and take another long deep drag. My head is fuzzy, this is my third in the last half hour… I feel sick, but I can't stop. Seto smokes… a pack can last him a month or so. A cig a day, twelve packs a year. He's always been good with control, that didn't get passed onto me. I'm not exactly a Kaiba anyway, but Seto doesn't know about my visits with Gozobaru. He doesn't know that I let him use me so that he could get outside, or eat more then some bread and water, or so that he could see me. Seto doesn't know that, he's not meant to.

"Mokuba." I spin around and Seto is standing at the door to my balcony. He's looking the cigarette in my hand, the pack to my left and the lighter resting on it. I looked down at the cigarette then into his blue eyes. Those beautiful, sapphire orbs the held a godly glow and a true ice barrier. They glared at me, "Where did you get that?" I swallowed nervously.

"T-the carton… under my bed…" he glanced at the bed then glared at me.

"Who bought you a carton?"

I dropped the cig in my hand, "I-I got one of the-the men at the g-gas station by my school to-to get it for me…"

"And what did you give him to get it for you?" I'd been hoping he wouldn't ask that. I already know I'm a whore. I know I am.

"A pack… I g-gave him a pack… it was all he wanted." Seto picked up the cig from the ground and took a long drag. He blew it lightly at me and handed the cig back to me. I took it carefully and his eyes dared me to take a drag from it. I learned early on that you don't back down from a challenge. It makes you weak, so I took a long drag and thought for half a second before pulling him in and breathing it into his lips.

He took the shotgun and pulled back to breath it out. I let him lean back, I let his lips brush mine, and I let his tongue trace the inner line of my lips. I pulled back, "If I catch you with a pack, after this carton, I will bend you over my knee and beat your ass till it's black with bruises." he was serious, always serious. He'd said that when we were children and I didn't believe him. I can still feel the pain of his smack.

I took another drag and breathed it out as I spoke, "I know, Aniki. You don't have to threaten me. I know what you'll do." I turned around. A signal for him to him leave. Instead he pulled me back against him and started to kiss my neck. I let out a low moan. Gozobaru was never gentle, he never got me ready. I can still remember crawling into his lap naked, I can remember the disgusting feeling of him moving inside me and the slime feeling after he came.

I titled my head so Seto had more room. Seto was gentle. He's always gentle with me. His fingers never stop touching me, his lips sooth me and when he moves inside me, thought isn't a concept, because he controls it. Crawling into Seto's lap is a dream, letting him move inside me is heaven, letting him come inside isn't hated, oh no, I crave the feeling of him filling me. Seto bit my shoulder lightly, "Set!" he smirks. I can feel that smirk and I know what it means.

His hand slides into my pants and slowly strokes my erection. I feel ready to come, but it's a ways off, I know that, "Call for me. Call for me now and I'll take you to bed. Call for me, Mokuba." so I called. I screamed for him. Getting to the bed took a second, getting my cloths off took three, getting his off took four and it took two for me to be on my hands and knees. Ten seconds and he was slicking up his fingers. He pushed one finger past my opening and then slid another in to join it. His other hand went between my legs and his three center fingers cupped the head while the heel of his hand rubbed my stiffening cock.

He pulled out his fingers and lined up his head with my entrance. I flinch when he pushes just the head in, the head alone is thicker then those two fingers, he grabs my hips and slams in. I throw my head back and scream in delight as my prostate is it. Gozobaru never made sure that I feeling pleasure to. He'd just squeeze my still devolving cock with a firm hand and tell me I was a good whore, that I was worth some trouble. Seto slides in and out a few more times, then he lifts me up to change the angle. So now he's thrusting strait up into me.

"Seto… please… it's so tight." his hand grabs my penis and gently pumps. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder as a tighten my muscles around his length.

He hisses, "Mokuba… I never want to see you smoking again." I smile and muzzle his cheek. We come together, and fall to the bed side by side. He pulled out and turns me so that our chest are pressed together. I kiss the hallow of his throat gently. He's already asleep. I look up at my balcony and see that my pack and lighter have fallen off the rail. It's okay. I wouldn't need them anymore. Gozobaru isn't here anymore. Just Seto, my love and my brother.

My beautiful lover and my strong brother. How I love them both.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I hope you enjoyed the story. I've discovered I'm good at angsty/dramatic romance. Please review. (bow)


End file.
